


That Girl

by AnneValkyria



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneValkyria/pseuds/AnneValkyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace Lightwood knew what he wanted the second he lay eyes on Clarissa Frey. Now he just needed to make her realise that. AU/AH OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** (for fanfiction) All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 **A/N:** As this was the first fanfic I posted I decided to give it a bit of a cleanup. It will stay the same story of course, but one or two things will change. I wrote this whole thing in 12 days

 

No beta, because mine is busy as it is, so any mistakes are still mine

 

**Prologue**

 

Age six

Jace

 

_The moving truck drove off at noon and we rushed out the door, excited to meet our new neighbors._

_Alec, Izzy and me had had our noses pressed against the window since breakfast, when a car pulled up in front of the house and two kids got out._

_Climbing over the fence we snuck to the back of the house and met a boy a year or two older. His hair was almost white, like old Mrs. Herondale’s who used to live there. He kicked a soccer ball against the wall with a bored look on his face_

_Being the oldest, Alec had named himself our leader so naturally he was the first to walk up and introduce himself._

" _Hi. You’re our new neighbors. I´m Alec, and this is Jace and Izzy," he pointed to us as he said our names._

 _The boy kept his eyes on the ball_ " _Jon."_

_He didn’t seem very nice and I stuck out my tongue at his back. I wanted to go look for the girl with the long, red hair, but Izzy wasn’t done yet._

" _Hi, Jon, " she smiled, showing off missing front teeth. "Do you have a brother or a sister?” I was about to remind her about the long hair, but she didn’t give me a chance. “I hope you have a sister, playing with boys is boring ‘cause they never want to play anything fun, like dolls or house. I really want a girl to play with..." she rambled on._

" _Breathe", Alec muttered. Izzy glared at him and smacked his arm._

" _Yeah, I got a sister. She´s over there, somewhere," he gestured to the apple tree all the way in the back, right by the fence to Mr. Garroway’s backyard. It had the best apples in the whole town. Mrs. Herondale used to let us pick them when we wanted. I hoped the new neighbors would too._

" _Ooooh, great," Izzy jumped up and down with excitement. "What´s her name?"_

_The question stopped Jon’s kicking and he turned to us with a grin, "Her name is Clarissa."_

_We hurried up to the tree, but when we didn’t see anyone we each picked out a juice, red apple. I took a big bite from mine and almost choked on it when the branch above our heads started shaking. Leaves fell to the ground and I was about to call for Mom when a head appeared and a girl crawled out on the thickest branch._

_She was small. Even smaller than Izzy. She had freckles all over her face and her curly hair was the color of fire._ This  _was the other boy’s sister? She was the prettiest girl I´d ever seen._

" _Hi," I spoke before Alec had a chance. ”I’m Jace, and this is Alec and Izzy. You must be Clarissa."_

" _Ugh," the girl glared at me. "_ No one _calls me Clarissa. I hate that name."_

_That explained the look in Jon’s eyes. That wasn’t very nice of him._

" _What do you want us to call you?" Izzy asked beside me._

" _Everybody calls me Clary," the girl, Clary, answered._

" _Well, I´m not just anybody," I smiled_ that  _smile, the one mom always said would get girls in trouble when I grew up. I didn’t understand what she meant, but it usually got me what I wanted. "I don´t want to call you Clary," I paused, thinking "I think I´ll call you C."_

_She looked at me for the longest time before nodding. "Okay, I’m allowing it." Holding on to branch she sat on she started lowering herself down to the ground._

" _Wait, let me help you," I reached up and placed my arms around her._

_She yelped and lost her hold on the branch, taking me with her in the fall and knocked the air from my lungs._

_C pushed herself off me and jumped to her feet with a scream. “Hey, stupid!” She brushed off her clothes and noticed the grass stains on her knees. "Look what you did, butthead."_

" _I was just helping," I muttered and stood up, just to fall back down when she punched me right in the face._

" _I don´t need your help," she yelled and stormed off._

 _Mom freaked out when we came home and she saw my bloody nose._ " _Oh my God, Jace. What happened to you?"_

_“He go punched in the face,” Alec told her and added smugly, “By a girl.”_

_“What?” Mom gaped at us. “Someone hit you? Who?_

_I smiled a bloody smile. "Her name is Clary and I’m gonna marry her."_

 

Age eight

Clary

 

_“Come on,” I called out to Mom, who was running to catch up with me. It had been two days since Zombie Death Wars was released, but I had been grounded for fighting. Today was the first day I was allowed to leave the house, but I had to wait until Mom got off work. “Hurry!”_

_I had been waiting years and years for this game and I couldn’t wait to play it._

_When I was met by nothing but empty shelves I was sure they’d sold out and almost threw a fit. ‘It’s that stupid Jace’s fault.’ I wanted to scream and to hit something, and I would have, but that’s when I saw they had one copy left, all the way in the back of the store._

_I ran as fast as I could and puffed loudly in relief when I felt the case between my fingers. I tightened my grip and was about to head to the register when I felt a tug on my arm._

_No, not my arm, someone was trying to steal my game._

"You",  _the word dripped with hatred._

" _Yes, C. It´s me", he grinned that stupid grin of his. The black eye he was sporting just made him look_

_stupider._

" _What are you doing here?" GAME was my place. It was bad enough I couldn’t have the street to myself, he had to show up there too?_

" _Buying this game," he said and tried to pull it out of my hands, but lucky for me he didn’t just punch like a girl, he pulled like one too._

" _No, you´re not!” I was so mad I just wanted to punch him again. “I am!"_

_I did my best to the game from him, but he clung to it like a virgin on prom night. I wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, just that you held on to something really hard. At least that was what my brother told me._

" _Let go, Jace, or I´ll punch you again" I yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at us._

" _Maybe I´ll punch you back," he quipped and tried to pry open my fingers._

" _You wouldn´t," I taunted him. "I´m a girl. Boys can’t hit girls."_

" _Try me," he smiled stupidly again._

" _I hate you, Jace Lightwood" I screamed as loud as I could, spit flew out of my mouth and everything. It was awesome._

_That’s was when our mothers came running, “Clary,” Mom scolded me. “I can’t turn my back on you for two seconds before you get in a fight. Do I need to ground you again?”_

_“But Moom, ”I pouted. “He’s stealing my game.”_

" _You live next door to each other," Jace’s mom said. "Why don´t you share it?"_

_I eyed her suspiciously "Share?"_

" _How?" Jace asked, seeming more open to the idea than I was. Traitor._

" _You could have it every other day. Or,” Mrs. Lightwood hesitated, maybe she already regretted her stupid plan, “you could go over to each other’s houses and play it together."_

" _Hmm...What do you think?" Jace asked slowly. "We could play at my house; we have a bigger TV"_

" _Can I bring Simon?" I asked. Simon was my best friend and we used to live next door to him._

" _Sure"_

" _Okay then," I wasn´t super happy about it, but at least I’d get to play my game._

_A couple of hours later:_

" _Wow. You´re really good at this," Jace sounded impressed._

" _I know,” I shrugged, because I did know that. “You´re not so bad yourself," I offered him graciously._

" _Want to be best friends?" he asked, eyes on the TV screen._

" _Hey, what about me," Simon complained._

_Guilt. I had forgotten he was there._

_I glanced at him from the corner of my eye where he sat on the floor, playing monopoly with Izzy then turned back to the TV._

" _I could give him to Izzy, I guess," I shrugged, a little less certain this time._

" _Great," Jace looked at me and smiled,_ that  _smile, and for the first time since I´d met him I didn´t find it annoying._

_That was the start of a not so beautiful friendship._

 

Age 10

Jace

 

_The noise outside my window woke me up at three am. Who in the hell could it be this early?_

_I shuffled over to the window and pulled the curtains aside just to come face to face with C, standing on the ladder dad used when he painted our house, dressed in nothing but a worn Metallica t-shirt._

_I popped the latch and quickly helped her inside._ " _Just like Joey climbing through Dawson’s window," I snickered quietly._

_She didn’t answer and when I looked at her I saw tears slowly trickling down er freckled cheeks. I didn’t know what to do, I had never seen her cry before. I didn’t even know she knew how._

" _C?"I asked, worried. "What´s wrong?"_

" _They´re fighting again,” she whispered. "Can I stay here tonight?"_

 _Everyone in my family knew her parents fought, like all the time. Hell, we could hear them. Her father was a large man, and he always seemed angry. After Jon died in that hit-and-run accident it got even worse. Two years and it wasn’t any better. He didn’t hit them, but shoved them around a lot. But it was still scary._  

_There wasn’t anything to say so I tip-toed out to the linen closet for extra pillows and blankets. Later_

_when we were lying next to each other in bed I pulled her close to me and whispered "You can stay as long as you want."_

 

Age 12

Jace

 

_We were lying on my bed watching X-man, for maybe the thousandth time. C was cool like that. She liked video games and action movies instead of make-up and chick flicks._

" _Wolverine is really hot," she said, eyes glued to the screen were a shirtless Hugh Jackman took up half the screen. "You know, for an older guy."_

 

_I gaped at her. "He´s old enough to be your dad. Besides, he´s a douche for moving in on Cyclops girl like that!"_

_C shrugged. "She should obviously be with Wolverine. He´s just...more. Of everything."_

_I looked down at my scrawny chest and skinny arms. I didn’t have more of anything. It pissed me off even without knowing why._

" _So cheating is okay if the other guy is ‘more’?” I said with sarcastic finger quotes. “God, you´re such a slut!"_

_She jumped off my bed and stomped towards the door. " I hate you!" she screamed and slammed the door behind her._

 

Age 14

Jace

 

 _I watched C getting ready for her first date with Sebastian from on top of her bed._ " _How do I look?" she asked and spun around in a circle in the middle of the floor._

_As if her image wasn’t already burnt on my retinas I pretended to study her petite body, barely covered in a green top the exact shade of her eyes and a short black skirt. I shrugged, "I’ve seen worse."_

" _Thanks..." C rolled her eyes. "You always say the nicest things."_

 _“Any time, Hun,” I winked, but on the inside I was shaking my head. _I could have my pick of the girls in our grade, a lot of the older ones too, but C had a way of turning my intestines to jello with only a smile. Why was this girl, the only girl I_  _couldn´t _have, the only one I wanted? We had been best friends for six years, six years. That was almost half our lives. I hadn’t wanted to say anything about what I felt, afraid to ruin our friendship, and now she was going on a date with someone else. I was such a cliché._

" _C.."I started, "you really shouldn´t go out with Seb. He´s not a good guy." I tried to make her understand, to listen. "He´ll only use you. It´s what he does to all the girls."_

" _So... what you´re saying is that he´s just like_ you _?"_

" _Yes", I was glad that she finally seemed to get it. "Wait..._ no _. I´m not like that"_

" _Whatever, Jace" she glared at me. "He´s_ your  _friend. Shouldn´t you be happy for us?"_

" _It’s not the same._   _I wouldn´t let him anywhere near my sister." I took her small hands in mine, pleading for her to hear me out. "He´s a total ass when it comes to girls"_

 _She snatched her hands from mine and took a step back._ " _Well, Jace, I´m_ not  _your sister. I like Seb, and he likes me. Do us both a favor and stay the hell out of my life."_

 

Age 16

Clary

 

_With one hand holding onto the ladder I carefully knocked on the window and waited. I hadn’t used the old ladder to climb up to Jace’s window in years, not since they gave me my own key to the door, but I wasn’t in the mood to see the others._

_He opened the window still wearing the same suit as at the dance, sans jacket, as if he hadn´t had time to change since he got home from dropping his date off. Or maybe…Maybe she was in there with him. I felt nauseous._ " _Are you alone?" I whispered._

_"Of course,” he quirked a brow. “Why wouldn´t I be?"_

" _You could´ve brought your date home with you?" I phrased it as a question._

_He chuckled "Nah, she had a curfew." He gave me a quick once-over, seeing that I was still in my jade green prom dress. "Are you going to stand there all night, or are you coming in?"_

_He grabbed me by my waist and easily lifted me over the sill. "A little help please."_

_He placed his strong hand around my waist and lifted me over the window sill._

_"Thanks."_

_Jace walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. "Maybe you should change. That dress is totally hot, but it looks a little uncomfortable,"_

_Jace laid in bed when I came back from the bathroom, naked but for a pair of grey sweats. The naked part seemed really important somehow._

" _Better?" he asked._

" _Very," I smiled and climbed in next to him._

" _Speaking of dates..."_

 _Jace hesitated and I smirked,_ " _Funny, I didn´t realized we were still doing that."_

" _Be serious," he scolded me. "Why are you here, with me, and not with Seb? Because I know for a fact that he rented a hotel room for tonight."_

_I sighed. "Yeah. I know"_

" _What happened?"_

" _He broke up with me," I sounded sad even to my own ears, and I was. Not because I lost my boyfriend, but because I wasted so much time on him in the first place. God, two years when I could have done..._

" _What?" he sat up straight, ”Why?"_

_I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my lips at his stunned expression. _"I wouldn´t_  put out._ _"_

" _You´re kidding me! That bastard! I´m going to..."_

_I took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together. "Don´t bother with him, Jace. I won’t, not anymore."_

" _C?"_

" _Yeah?" I closed my eyes._

" _If he broke up with you because... You know... Does that mean..." Although it was fun to hear him squirm Jace sounded so flustered I decided to go easy on him._

" _That I´m still a virgin? Yup," I smacked my lips to pop the p._

" _Oh,"_

_We just lay there for a while, not talking. I kept my eyes closed, playing absentmindedly with his fingers._

_I rolled over to the side, facing him and place my free hand on his cheek. "Jace," I breathed and leaned in to press my lips to his. He didn´t kiss me back, but he didn’t move away either. When I swept my tongue over his bottom lip and nipped at his top he let out a low moan and parted his lips to let me in. I couldn´t breathe, couldn´t think. I twisted my fingers into his golden hair and pulled him closer._

_He broke the kiss and met my eyes. "What are you doing, C?"_

_I placed wet, openmouthed kisses on his neck, his cheek and finally on his lips. "I´ve always wanted my first time to be special, and what could be more special than it being with my best friend."_

_He whispered my name and pulled me flush against his strong body, and we didn´t speak for a very long time after that._

 

**Thank you for reading**

 

 

While this is technically completed it will take some time to edit and post the rest. Thank you for your patience.


	2. Chapter 2

I originally wrote them as nineteen, forgetting that the legal drinking age in America is twenty-one.

 

Unbetad

**All recognizable characters and situations belongs to Cassandra Clare**

 

Chapter 1

 

Five years later

 

Jace

 

I was standing by the bar at Pandemonium, a beer in one hand and the other on the thigh of the blonde next to me. I brushed my nose along the shell over hear ear while leaning in and whispering everything I wanted to do with her. I smirked as she shivered.

I´d been working her for the better part of the evening. It never took that long to get a chick to come home with me, but lately I found myself needing a challenge. The ring on her left ring finger started out as a minor obstacle, but now she was close to humping my hand. She giggled breathlessly and tried to put her hand down my pants, fake nails and all.

I tried to get into it, but I wasn’t even sporting a semi. _Damn_. I was bored. I rather be home in bed – I gave the blonde a disgusted glance - _alone,_ than where I was.

The buzzing in my pocket did more for my dick than her groping claws.

“Hold on, babe, gotta check my phone,” I removed her hand, faking regret.

 

_Dull party. Fugly guys. Leaving. U at?_

I smiled against my will. She always had that effect on me. The only woman I wouldn’t dare call babe. My best frenemy, C.

 

_Out. Going home. Drunk?_ I typed and hit send.

 

_Yeah.... =) U?_

I looked at my beer. Was this the fourth? Or the fifth?

 

_Not really_

Her response was immediate. _Come get me?_

_Text me the address and I´ll get a cab._

“Sorry, babe,” I removed my hand and grabbed my jacket from the back of the chair. “Gonna take off. Go home to your fiancée,”

“He´s my husband,” she looked pissed. I didn’t care.

I shook my head. “Lucky guy.” I didn’t spare her another glance a second glance on my way to the door.

.

When the cab pulled up to the house about twenty minutes later, it was easy to tell I was at the right address. The place had _frat_ written all over it, and I wondered how the hell C had ended up there. This was the opposite of her scene, she had as little patient for people who hung out in these places like I had.

C pushed herself up from the lawn chair she’d been sitting in while she waited and swayed unsteadily over to the cab. My eyes practically rolled into the back of my head when I saw what she was wearing. Or rather _not_ wearing _._

The strapless dress was black and clung to her like a second skin, and ended only a few inches below her ass.

My body reacted the same way it had to her since I hit puberty. I placed my jacket in my lap to hide the state I was in.

“Jace,” she squealed and joined me in the backseat. “You´re a lifesaver, I was getting bored out of my mind.”

“Yeah, that´s me,” I forced my voice to remain neutral. “Always rescuing damsels in distress.”

“Where to?” the cabbie asked.

“Home?” I asked her, even though I knew the answer.

She looked away from me and faced the window. I wasn’t surprised when she shook her head.

I gave the driver my address, and leaned back in the seat with my eyes closed.

C was this confusing mix of contrasts.

First, she was this tiny, tiny woman, with flaming red hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

Thanks to her I knew that the rumors about redheads were _all_ true. I had been on the receiving end of that temper more times than I liked to remember. How that much anger cold fit in such a small package, I would never know.

But just as quick as she was to anger, she had you in stitches with her morbid sense of humor. Her laughter was the most contagious sound in the world. You could be miserable, but when C laughed, you laughed.

Saturday’s found her either in jeans and a t-shirt, playing video games or shooting pool, or in Night Clubs wearing a barely-there dress and fuck-me heels dancing the night away, and she looked as comfortable doing both. A girly tomboy.

C was never afraid to speak her mind, but wasn’t one to hurt someone’s feelings on purpose. I´d known her for 15 years, and I still felt as if I learned something new about her every day.

She had gone to the party with a girl in her class, but she had vanished as soon as they gotten inside of the house.

“He promised me the ride of my life,” she giggled through her story of how some poor dude had hi on her. “What a slime, right.”

“Yeah,” I made a face, both sympathetic and disgusted. “That´s not how you score. Maybe we should go back to the party, I could teach him a thing or two”

“I bet you could,” her smile sand rested her head against my shoulder. “What would I do without you, Jace?”

I snorted, “You´re drunk, C”

“Now, what would make you say that?” she tried to sound insulted, but the faint slur to her speech betrayed her.

“You´re being nice, and we both know you´re only nice to me when you´ve been drinking.” It had been that way from the start. We fought more than not, we never agreed on anything, and most of the time we didn’t even get along with each other.

But believe it or not, it made things interesting.

.

Almost an hour later I unlocked the door to my large two-bedroom apartment.

Our families had expected me to make up the second bedroom for C, so she would have a place to sleep when she stayed over, instead of making it into a storage room. But we had been sleeping in the same bed since we were ten, I didn’t see the point in trying to change that now.

Around the time we turned thirteen both our parents had complained that it was “inappropriate” for boys and girls who weren’t family to share a bed, so they had sprung for a bunkbed. Complete waste of money. The only one who ever slept in the top bunk was Church, our cat.

“I´m gonna shower,” I needed to get the smell of club and skank off my skin before bed. “Make yourself at home, you know where everything is.”

Reaching behind my back I pulled the wife beater over my head, and threw it in the hamper by the foot of the bed. This caused me to, unintentionally of course, flex the muscles on my upper body. I hid a grin when I noticed C checking out my abs.

“So classic Jace,” she rolled her eyes, but didn’t look away.” Showing off your hot bod every chance you get.”

I wiggled my eyebrows, “You think I´m hot?”

She gave me the finger. “Eat me.”  

“You wish,” I flicked my tongue and licked my lips suggestively as my pants fell to the floor.

I chuckled as a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush followed me into the bathroom, and I closed the door behind me just in time or else the lamp would have hit me in the head.

 “You´re paying for that,” I yelled.

I didn’t bother waiting until the water warm, and stepped naked under the tepid spray. Going through the motions of soaping, washing, rinsing and repeating I did my best not to think about the redhead in the other room but my body reacted to her presence against my will. I turned the temperature all the way down. “This is gonna be a looooong night.”

 

 

Clary

 

 

Kicking off my shoes I pulled the dress over my head, and stood in front of the full body mirror Jace had put in for me wearing only a pair of panties.

My body wasn´t that bad, short but shapely legs, a flat stomach and small breasts. Too small according to Jordan, my ex, but I once heard someone call them ‘perfect handfuls’. That someone had been Jace.

“Oh, Jace,” I moaned quietly as I imagined his body wet from the shower.

I had gone to the party planning on hooking up with a cute guy, just to get my mind off my best friends toned body, his soft, kissable lips, his silky smooth blond hair and intense golden-brown eyes.

I had wanted to forget about him and what happened in this very room six months ago.

 

**Thank you for reading**

 

 


End file.
